Site selection refers to the process of reasoning and decision-making on location before implementing construction or making investment. The location of a new point of interest is determined on analysis of a population flow and potential users, which comprises: profiling and estimating a regional population flow and potential users, and selecting a site for a new point of interest based on geographical features such as a large population flow.
However, in the above site selection based on the population flow and potential users, a few of information dimensions are considered, which leads to poor accuracy and reliability of the site selection result.